A world without Love
by babygirl20121
Summary: Pandora was an Orphan who didn't believe in love, but when Adrian comes into her life to bring happiness, she starts to suspect something is not right with the new stranger. She has learn that if something looked too good to be true. It was probably something bad...
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bus for school and stared out the window bore. I was wearing a black hoodie to hide my face. Glasses, I was wearing jeans, but one size bigger so it would go thigh to my body. I heard people whispering freak, kill your self. Some times I couldn't take it anymore and just go to the orphanage…. My parents gave me away when I was born because I was born a girl… There were some parents that adopted me, but always gave me back… But the weird thing was that I always saw the bright side of everything. I never dressed like a whore, but I never dressed like I was dressed now. I closed my eyes as I remembered for the hundredth time when my life changed…..

I was walking back to the orphaned late from the library. I was studying for finals, and I wanted to keep my Straight A's. Being a junior was hard. I wasn't popular, but I was not a well know nerd…. I didn't had friends either. NO body like to hang with an orphan-

"Hello pretty girl." Someone purred. I turned back to the voice putting the books in front of me like a shield. The guy was dressed "in modern type pirate. I gulped. He smirk, and I swore I saw fangs. I blink trying to get my strength back. "What is a little girl like you walking this time of Night?" I looked at my watch in a sarcastic way, even though I was scared to the point that I couldn't move, if not I would be running by now….

"Is only 8pm is even light still." He chuckle and walked towards me. I wanted to take a step back, but I was frozen solid to the floor. He chuckle and looked around mockingly.

"Still all the cops are done for the day." I glared at him. He walked towards me, and smiled at me again. Yes! Those are fangs! "Pretty girl walk with me." I nodded, and suddenly I wasn't scared anymore. I was just walking with a friend. Suddenly he stopped looking at me, and I blink realizing I was in an alley alone with I looked around in shock. "Don't worry pretty girl, all you will remember is a gang rape." I gasp.

He grabbed me by the neck with one arm, with the free one he ripped my clothes off. I started kicking him and fighting him. But it was pointless, he was inhumanly strong. He was making fun of me, while I was naked dangling in the air, he just stared at me as if showing me, he had all the time in the world.

"Let me go! Help!" He chuckle taking his clothes off slowly.

"Scream all you want pretty girl. No body will hear you out here."

"Stop calling me pretty girl! Help!" While I fought in the air. He chuckle.

"But you are soo pretty." He purred and lean down and bite my neck. I scream, then he did something weird… I could swear he was drinking my blood. "Don't worry pretty girl." I stared at him in horror as his mouth was covered in my blood. "You'll only remember this!" And he slammed into me. He pushed me back against the wall and slammed into me over and over again.

"NO! Let me go." He kept going in an out and every thrust hurt worst than the last. "HELP!" Once he finished he threw me on the floor hard. I gasp in pain and try to crawl out of there.

"Is it my turn now boss?" He smirk.

"Yes."

"NO. don't!" But he turned me on my back and got on top of me, again slamming into me. I kept staring at the leader in pain, he was laughing and dressing back up.

The ass came ass well, then another came, and another… I counted 6 then everything went black…. I woke up in a hospital. There was a nurse checking on my bandages.

"How long have I been here?"

"Five days…"

I blinked back and looked around. Everyone were in their own little world. The school bus dropped us at the school and I waited to be the last one. I was about to go out when the bus lady called my name.

"Pandora?" I wince. I hated that name.

"I told you I rather you call me Dora."

"Fine Dora… did you go see the counselor?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why would I?"

"Your being bullied and you just let it happen, you wont even tell on the girls."

"This is my last year. Next year I'll be in college. Besides if I tell on those popular girls, do you think they would believe me?" She looked down knowing dam well no body would believe the freak.

"Well at least."

"Thank you miss Johnson, but I don't need help all I need is-" I wasn't watching were I was going when I trip on the last step about to hit the concrete face first when someone cached me mid air. I looked up nervously. Brown eyes stared back at me, he was serious, with a worried expression. For someone so young he was muscular… or maybe he was a knew teacher. He steadied me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I gasp out, looking at the mean concrete. "Thanks to you."

He smiled. "Your welcome, would have been a shame if that pretty face of yours would had a scar." I stared at him in angered and notice my hoodie fell back. I putting back again, and studied my glasses. I stepped back, so he let go of me. I started walking to class. "Wait… can I ask you something." I stopped and glared at him. He pulled out a map. "Where is advance Math." I stared at him surprise there were only 10 kids in my class and none of them look like this kid. "I know I don't look like a nerd… but I am."

"Well that's my first class too… you can follow me."

I stopped by the door of the class and turned to him. "Let me see your schedule so I can tell you where the other classes are now." He smiled and nodded. I stared at his schedule, the gawk at him.

"I told you I was a nerd."

"Seems like we have every class together."

"Well then, seems like I'm going to be following you all day after all." I glared and walked in. At least the class didn't had so many student so there were plenty of chairs for him to-

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be following you all day, might as well sit with you."

"Are you sitting with me at lunch?"

"Would it bother you?" He smiled.

"It will bother YOU. I eat in the bathroom." He frowned and stared at me.

"Well if they let me, I would follow you to the bathroom… I figured you sat on the nerds table."

"I don't like people. I like to be by my self." He smiled and nodded. "I'm sure the popular girls wont mind taking you in."

"I don't like people either."

"You seem to like me…"

"Well I need help." I smiled. I ended up helping him around. At lunch time, we went to a near solitary park and ate together. The popular girls tried to pried him away from me, but he always gave them a look of disgust and just hang with me. By the end of the day thanks to Adrian…. That was his name… Well I wasn't bullied. I started going to the bus-

"Wait." I turned to look at him. "You want a ride?"

"No." I glared and got in the bus…..


	2. My song know's what you did in the dark

Be careful making wishes in the dark,  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean time,  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me,

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

I was woken up by a splash of water. I gulp almost choking. I sat up, and cough out water. I looked up to find the owner of the orphanage with an empty bucket.

"Is Tuesday." I glared at her, and looked at the clock. 2AM. "Time to clean the downstairs bathroom." I grimaced. The down stair bathroom was the boys bathroom, I was in charge of cleaning it every Tuesday morning before school I couldn't wait to be 18 and leave this I hell hole. I got up, and went to the bathroom to dried off. I put on my cleaning clothes. I started cleaning the bathroom around 2:30AM… Around 5am I was done with the stupid bathroom. I sat on the floor to admire my work. For a moment I though I was being watch I looked around with a glared. I stood up and walked back to the ladies bathroom. It was 5:30Am and most of the stalls were being used. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and waited after a stall.

"So." Emily walked behind me. I turned to glared at her.

"Don't start with me, because I'll scar that pretty face of you." She step back in fear.

"I cant believe someone as beautiful as Adrian, spend the whole day with you." I smirk at her.

"Well not by choice. He had all the class I had. Seems like the most beautiful guy as school had brains… If you had any. You would of spend the whole day with him too. She glared and stepped in the stall I was waiting for.

"He didn't had to-" I grabbed her by and threw her back to the floor. "Ahhh!"

I glared at her. "Don't make me remind you who's boss." She glared. I closed the curtain and started showering with cold water.

A couple of minutes later I was walking out. I brushed my teeth. Fixed my hair into a pony tail. Put on a tank top, jeans, converse, and a hoodie… I grabbed my back pack and put on my headphones. I sat on the back of the bus. Someone shook me.

"HEY!" I glared to notice Adrian to smirk at me.

"I called you… You were too lost in your music."

"You could of take a hint…" He chuckle, and leaned towards me. I leaned back annoyed. He looked at the display in my IPod.

"What your listening to?" He stared at the IPod for a second, then at me with a smirk. I paused the music.

"Fall out boys?"

"Do you know them?" He gave me a crooked smiled.

"I can relate to the song." I stared at him….

"My song knows what you did in the dark. So Light ' em up, up… Light ' Em up… I'm on fire…" I stared at his amazing voice. When the voice suddenly stopped. Everyone started getting out. I stood up and started leaving. Adrian walked after me. We went to our first class together. I sat on my sit, Adrian sat next to me. The teacher started doing the class. I started taking notes. This teacher liked to do pop quiz every other day.

"n1+(n1+1)+…" The teacher started drawing the formula.

"The answer is N3." Adrian said bored. I stared at him in awe. It was a simple equation… but still. The classed ended with a pop quiz. Me and Adrian finished early and we headed for the second class. "Seems like I impressed you back there."

"Not really." I said bored. He smirk. I stopped by the door, since the previous class was still there. I glared at him.

"Why are you following me like a puppy?" He chuckle.

"I'm new. I'm getting use to my classes…"

"You can still have lunch else where." He smirk.

"I know. They are too superficial for me."

Out of nowhere he turned me and pinned me against the wall. I stared at him breathing hard. He leaned towards me. I know deep down I would of pushed him off by now. But I was lost in his eyes. Then he blink and let go of me. The bell ran and the kids started leaving… We entered the classroom and sat on the back of the class dragged on… We didn't ate lunch together. Adrian took my advantage and started eating with the popular girls. Emily smirk at me. I decided to not take the bus, and just walk to the library… I sat down and started studying when someone sat next to me. I looked up with a glared. But it was just a student. I looked at the clock and it was already late. I shiver and was worried. I was tempted to just hided here for the night… I don't know why I loosed tracked of time I stood by the door petrified feeling like… I closed my eyes scared.

"Need a lift." I sigh relive.

"Yes." He smiled. Not a smirk, not his crooked smiled. A nice smiled. Like he understood. "Thank you." I followed him to a fancy car. I got in, and put on seat belts.

"Lose track of time?"

"I usually put the alarm… but I forgot… I even plan my library visit's." He nodded.

"Glad I could help."

He followed my directions until we were park in front of the orphanage. "Thank you."

"Yes. But you owe me." I smiled at him. And walked in to the orphanage feeling relive. There was something off about Adrian… Sometimes I felt like he was stalking me… I couldn't sleep. I walked down outside and heard a discussion.

"We need more blood. What are you doing here?"

"Well I did a favor…"

"Yeah, and now you didn't get the blood."

"I never missed in shipment. Ill get your blood later tonight. Are you that hungry?"

I tried to back away, but stupidly I tripped on a rock and felt back with a grunt. In an instant Adrian, and the man was in front of me looking down at me. Once Adrian saw it was me, his eyes went wide. He turned to the guy, that was looking at me with a smirk, and something else…

"I'll take care of it."

"OH come on! She's an orphan.. They'll think she ran away." Adrian looked around as to think the proposition. I gulped down. At least they are not going to let me off alive…

"No.. You always take forever. We need more time." The older guy stared at me with an annoyed face.

"I hate it when your right." He ran away in an inhuman speed. I gasped, and stared at Adrian scared. He just looked at me for like it seem for an eternity. Then he crouch to be same level as me. I tried to step back but I was terrified.

"I'm sorry. The good thing is you wont remember any of it…"

He got closer to me. "Wait!" He stopped. "Can I ask you a few questions?" He sat down and nodded. "Why are you always following me around if you're a vampire?" He chuckle.

"Your so different. From the normal stereotype… Your not hateful and angry. That's why I followed you all the time. I wanted to see if you hated life… Especially since you use that hoodie all the time… But your." He stared at me with awe. "I just like watching you. Your reactions… You're an amazing girl…"

I blushed tomatoes red. "Do you have intentions with me?" He shook his head.

"No. I was sent to the school to find someone-"

"Who?" He smiled at me.

"You don't know him." I nodded. "Anyways I probably will leave you alone soon."

"Will?"

He chuckle. "Yes. Will. I would of use the excuse of knowing my classes really well." He leaned closer not doubt to erase my memory.

"Wait." He gave me a crooked smiled. I leaned closer to him, and closed my eyes he stepped back. I knew because I heard the swooshing sound of the wind. I open my eyes surprise. He was a nice distance away from me. He stared at me scare.

"What were you doing?" I shrugged.

"I wanted to kiss you since I wasn't going to remember." He was in front of me in an instant.

"Don't move…. Yes. But I would remember… Now Pandora Harrison. You will forget everything that happened tonight. All your going to remember is going to bed." I nodded.

I suddenly felt kind of sleepy. He picked me up in his arms, and we were at the bedroom in an instant. I closed my eyes and went to sleep feeling oddly weird.

 **Adrian's POV**

After putting Pandora on her bed asleep… I ran to the country and grabbed a few animals, and few prostitutes and brought them back to the house. Hector was already waiting for me anxiously.

"You brought humans." He grabbed one, and ran to his room. The servant help me with the other ones. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes… Pandora's full lips almost touch mine…. Did she liked me? Of course she would.. I'm always following her, and bothering her… but that should annoyed her… I sigh. I will take away from- "Thank you." Hector hugged me. "I been dying for fresh food." I glared at him.

"I notice. So what did you did with fresh bite?" I glared at him, but hid it fast.

"I erased her."

"Are you sure, you couldn't just bring her back." I stared at him. His mouth was covered in blood.

"Can you eat like a human being?" He glared at me, and clean his mouth.

"I'm not human."

"Well clean your self. Don't be a pig. Is that a better comparison?" He glared at me. I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I needed my rest. I closed my eyes to go to sleep the last thing I saw was Pandora's blue eyes…

 **Writer's Note: Thank you so much for your review Margarida Lucas :) Made my day. Here's another chapter hope you like it :) I decided to make every chapter connected with a song, since this one was so similar to fall out boy's song :)**


	3. Heart Attack

_Puttin_ _my defences_ _up, Cause I don't wanna_ _fall in love, If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack,_

 _Never put my love out on the line, Never said yes to the right guy, Never had trouble getting what I want, But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough,_

 _When I don't care, I can play'em like a ken doll, Wont wash my hair, then make'em_ _bounce like a basketball,_

 _But you make me wanna_ _act like a girl, Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you… Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand…_

 _You make me glow, But I cover up, won't let it show, So I'm putting my defenses up, Cause I don't want to fall in love…_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys,_ When you come around, I get paralyzed, And every time I try to be myself, It comes out wrong like a cry for help, It's just not fair, Pain's more trouble than love is worth, _I gasp for air,_ _It feels so good, but you know it hurts,_ The feelings got lost in my lungs, They're burning, I'd rather be numb, And there's no one else to blame, So scared I take off and I run, I'm flying too close to the sun,

And I burst into flames...

I woke up the next day early and feeling a little woozy. I couldn't remember getting to bed.. But every thing went hazy when I tried to remember. So I ignored it for now. I went to the bathroom. It was 5am so it was empty. I stared at the mirror for a second. My cheeks were pink, I looked rested, with a glow that wasn't there before… My hair was looking angry and crazy so I started brushing it… I gave up on it, and went to the shower, and washed my hair. 30 minutes later, I started drying it. I stared at the mirror. It looked too good to be in a pony tail. I stared at the mirror I still had the stupid glow, and the stupid blush. I frowned at it and put some make up on. I was back to paled, but I looked beautiful. I put on tank top, and jeans with my converse, then put on the hoodie. I grabbed my Mp3, and walked to the bus stop. I got on the back. The driver started picking up kids. Finally we were at the school Adrian was no were near.I went to class listening to music, on Adrian chair was sitting Jonathan. I frown at him. He was going to say something snarky and suddenly notice me.

"Are you wearing make up?" He said in shock. I put my hoodie up, and glared at him.

"Got into a fight last night. Not that is any of your business." He stared at me, into the stupid awe I use to see in guys. I sigh.

"So you been hiding your beauty with a hoodie?" He said in disbelieve, and i knew i made a mistake, by dressing up. I glared at him.

"I'm wearing make up Your imbecile! The beauty you see is not real." He burst out laughing.

"You know that saying. There's no ugly girl, just girls that doesn't take care of themselves." I glared and thankfully the teacher came in. Before I looked completely to the front I notice Adrian watching me. He was sitting on Jonathan's chair. So they switch… The math class dragged on.

"Miss Harrison!" I blink and turned off my music. The teacher was red with anger I blushed. "Solve the problem." I looked at the board…

f(x)=5x2+7, F(x)=8 – 3x

"Three." The teacher stared at me in shock. And I new it was my first time getting the answer wrong. Adrian stood up and started writing the answer, making me blush again.

X=-3 29, - 3+ 29 _

10

The classed dragged on. I turned to look at Adrian from time to time. He was not looking back at me… On the second class I paid attention just in case I was called on. Which I was. That time I knew the answer.

"Hamlet was questioning life… What it means to be alive… I think he was just tire of life, and wanted a reason for it." The teacher nodded and continue talking with the play. I must admit I wasn't in agreement with Hamlet… I been thru a lot… and here I was. Close to graduating with honors… I had saved money for college, and I had a scholarship because of my grades…. I went to lunch and sat by my self again Adrian left me alone… Be careful what you wish for. The last class the teacher gave us a science project to do. So I walked back to the bus stop staring at the project studying it, and I wasn't paying much attention. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm, and threw me back hard to the floor.

"Hey!" I looked up to see Adrian standing in front of me. I looked to the street as one of those cleaning truck finished passing by. If it wasn't for Adrian, I would probably be dead now...

"Why don't you pay attention where you going?"He said angrily. I stood up, and winced. I scraped my arms, and was bleeding softly. Adrian eyes widened, he turned around and walked away. I stood up, and went to the bus. Asshole. I went to the Orphanage, where the owner Melissa was waiting for me at the door.

"I need to talk to you…" I nodded, and followed her to the office.

She walked in, and locked the door after me. I sat down and waited for her. She had my filed out. I looked at her warily.

"So there was a mistake in your file…" I stared at her.

"A mistake Miss Melissa?"

"Yes, you wont be 18 next year… You'll be 18 in two months."

"What?" I gasp out. She threw the file to my side… I looked at it and it showed there was an error in the birthday. I glared at her. Some how I knew this was her doing…

"So in two months the government is going to stop sending a check for you. So in two months you pack your stuff and leave." My heart was in my mouth. I did had a small part time on the weekends. And it took me three years to have 4,000$ I looked down. I would have to drop out of school and work full time, to pay rent.. And all that an apartment I nodded, what was I going to say? She was ruthless and cruel, she always made it clear- "Although." I looked up. "I do have a basement… You would have to clean it… but I could let you stay until your finish school…"

"How much?" She smirk, liking that I knew it wouldn't be for free.

"Rent any where else is 600$, 400$ if your lucky, plus utilities, and food-"

"How much?"

"450$ that would include everything and food." I winced… technically it was good idea… I got paid 200$ every two weeks… I needed to add at least two more days after school at my job… So I could paid her…and still saving money for college…

"Ok."

"That's not all." Of course not… "Besides cleaning the boys room… since your no longer an underage girl… You will clean the girls rooms Wednesday… and kitchen duty. Meaning cleaning every night the dishes." Now that! Was unfair… She was taking advantage. I would have to ask my job for extra work on Monday's and Friday's….

"Fine. Thank you for your generosity." She smiled.

"Well a day before your birthday you'll clean the basement, and move there." She smiled. I nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me…" I stood up and walked away to my bedroom…

I sat on the bedroom, and cried. My life went from messed up, to fucked up. I sat down and cried. In two months I was going to be 18… and I was going to. I shook my head. I would have to talk to school and maybe switch to part time. Tomorrow after school I would go to my job, and ask for a full time. The alarm woke me up. I sat up and looked at the clock.

5:30AM

I woke up groggily and waked to the bathroom. By now it was full, I waited, by the time I was done it was 6:30Am the bus left me. So I walked to the school… by the time I arrived it was 7:30Am time for my first class. The teacher was closing the door. I ran to him and put a hand on the door.

"Please!" He shook his head and showed me his watch. 7:31Am one minute late. He started closing when Adrian stood up and started speaking to the teacher, the teacher glared at him. And closed the door . I sat down on the floor looking at the door with chagrin.. One day wouldn't affect anything… the only part was today we had a test and if we had an unexcused absent I could re take the test, and had to pass it with a 100 to get a D. Suddenly the teacher open the door. He had glazed eyes.

"Don't do it again. You can come in and take the test."

"Thank you!" I stood up and ran to the classroom and sat down. The teacher started passing the test around.

At lunch time I went to pay my food at the cafeteria and notice I forgot my wallet. I sigh, and started giving the tray back… Adrian added more food into my tray I turn to glared at him. And left the tray. I sat on an empty table and put my head down. I had gone without eating before… lunch wasn't expensive at the cafeteria… but sometime people in the orphanage would steal my money- Adrian sat on my table and slide the tray towards me. I looked up and glared at him...

"Are you a psycho?" He chuckle.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because one day you ignored me…..the other one your acting like my knight and shiny armor." He smirk.

"Just because I don't like you… Doesn't change that I admire you." I stared. "You are an orphan.. But you fight to keep up your grades-"

"Well if I sulk around and just fool around, I wont be able to change my situation. I know I have to work hard to get what I want." He stared at me in awe…

"That's why I admire you."

I started eating. I gulp down the food.. And I had a long shift tonight at McDonald's I worked 3:00pm to 12am, and I had to get up for school again. Suddenly I notice Adrian watching me. I clean my mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing." I started feeling comfortable with him, and notice I might even like him. So I stood up and glared at him.

"How much was the food?" He smiled, making me uncomfortable again. Suddenly feeling ugly and under dressed. I was wearing sweat pants, with a long shirt, and flip flops, my hair was on a bun, and I had no make up.

"Is on me-"

"I'll give you 50$ then." He stared.

"You know food here is inexpensive…. The food was 5$" I nodded.

"I'll give you 10$ tomorrow."

"Not necessary…"

"I don't want to own you anything."

I stood up and walked away… suddenly I wanted to come dressed up tomorrow. Although I hated the idea of love… I wanted Adrian to like me… I wanted to act more like a girl…. Because of Adrian…. Yeah i was going down a dark path...

 **Writer's Note. Thank you so much for your constant comments Magarida Lucas :) You get me motivated to keep writing the story.**


End file.
